Quanto può essere pericolosa una topmodel?
by HikariKanna
Summary: Lui non sa cos'è l'alta moda,lei è una modella...lei non sa neanche accendere un computer,lui sposerebbe il suo...due persone tanto diverse non potrebbero mai incontrarsi...a meno che...
1. Capitolo uno

"Addio,Mimi!"

"CHE COSA?Non puoi cacciarmi!"  
"Dopo le tue foto scandalose,credo di avere il diritto di fare questo ed altro!"

Michael sbatté la porta in faccia alla sua ex-fidanzata. Fantastico,pensava lei. Mi hanno fatto ubriacare e drogare a quella cazzo di festa e adesso sono anche senza lavoro!

La ragazza era decisamente infuriata,e diede un calcio a quella maledetta porta. Poi cominciò a piangere. Era stata una cretina.

Mimi era una top-model,anzi amavano definirla _la _top-model. Era bellissima,e aveva un portamento delizioso.

Michael,il tipo che le aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia,era il suo ragazzo. O meglio,lo era stato per modo di dire. Lavoravano entrambi nell'ipocrita mondo dell'alta moda. Lui era il suo manager,così come lo era per mille altre ragazze.  
E adesso la carriera di Mimi rischiava di spezzarsi per colpa di una festa. Michael l'aveva convinta ad andarci,dicendole che così avrebbe avuto molti contratti e soldi in più,e invece…bhe,i risultati erano ben visibili. La ragazza si alzò,in preda a uno scatto di orgoglio. Non poteva mica permettergli di rovinarle la vita così. Semmai sarebbe stato il contrario. Un sorriso diabolico le si stampò sulla faccia e si diresse dalla sua migliore amica.

"Eddai,Sora! Anche tu sei una stilista!"

"Io disegno solo kimono,e adesso nessuno più vuole lavorare con te,te ne rendi conto?"  
"Ma…"  
"Niente ma!Ti hanno beccata ubriaca e sotto effetto di stupefacenti a casa di quel tizio!Meno male che tu non avevi droga con te e che hanno arrestato subito gli spacciatori,e quindi il giudice ti ha sanzionato solo una multa. Ma si può sapere perché eri lì?"  
"Michael mi ci aveva costretto!Io non volevo,Sora…credimi!Mi sono ritrovata là,con tutte le ex di quello stronzo,e uno che ci provava!Poi sentivo quelle stupide oche che chiedevano come mai fossi senza Michael,e che insinuavano che stesse con un'altra. E sapevo che in fondo avevano ragione loro…quello stupido…"

Mimi si interruppe in preda ai singhiozzi e Sora le posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

"E poi che è successo?"Le chiese dolcemente.

"E poi…non lo so…ho cominciato a bere quello che uno dei tanti mi offriva…poi tutto nero…e la mattina dopo la polizia che viene,arresta,e mi trovo in tribunale,e il giudice mi chiede perché ero là,e Michael incazzato,e io stordita,e…e…poi…poi mi sbatte fuori di casa,e non so che fare,Sora!"

La ragazza dai capelli castani con striature rosa singhiozzò violentemente,e l'amica l'abbracciò.

"Purtroppo non ti posso aiutare,ma ti ho sempre detto che non era adatto a te!Il problema è che adesso nessuno vuole lavorare con chi era a quella festa,perché potrebbe rovinare l'immagine di qualunque persona che faccia moda!E io non lavoro neanche autonomamente,altrimenti saresti la prima stella della 'Haute Couture de Sora Takenouchi'". La ragazza dai capelli rossi-arancio imitò l'accento francese ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere.

"No,per piacere…che una di quelle stupide era _fransciese_…stupide idiote…"  
"Mmm…sai che possiamo fare?"  
"No,Sora…che cosa?"

"Dovremmo pubblicare su Internet foto di Michael imbarazzanti,o che comunque facciano capire che in realtà è solo uno stupido affarista,e per niente un tipo simpatico,come vuole sembrare!Oppure delle foto in cui si vede che lui non è solo un manager per le sue assistite,e che poi molte ne abbandona…per esempio,quella Yumiko,e chi l'ha vista più!Che ne dici?"

"Ehm…io non so neanche accendere un computer!"

"Ah,giusto…questo sì che è un problema!"

"E poi non ho foto di Michael compromettenti…come farò?"

"Quello non è un problema,basta pedinarlo e fargli qualche scherzo,poi lui col suo caratteraccio farà il resto!Dobbiamo fregarlo,Mimi!"  
"Sì,ma resta sempre il problema:chi sa usare _bene_ il computer?"

"Io…no…Yamato…meno che mai…Taichi e Daisuke,no,romperebbero tutto…forse Takeru e Hikari,ma adesso sono in luna di miele…(Mimi non conosce Miyako,Ken,Koushiro e Jyou. Nda)"

" E quando tornano?"  
"Boh…aspettiamo Yamato e glielo chiediamo."

Sora se ne andò un attimo in cucina,lasciando Mimi da sola con i suoi dubbi.

L'amica aveva avuto un'idea brillante,ma come metterla davvero in pratica? Al momento non aveva una casa,non sapeva fare niente se non sfilare e non sapeva neanche accendere un computer. E la sua credibilità era andata a quel paese. Wow. A soli 27 anni. Le serviva qualcuno al più presto. Fortuna che Yamato arrivò presto, e disse che Takeru e Hikari sarebbero tornati entro pochi giorni. Ora doveva solo aspettare loro.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ma insomma!Da lei ti sei fatto lasciare!"

"Che vuoi da me,Jyou?"(Koushiro non conosce Mimi,Sora,Yamato,Taichi,Takeru,Hikari,Daisuke…praticamente nessuno- nda)

"Come,che vuoi da me?Dice anche 'che vuoi da me'!"  
"Uff…"  
"Ti rendi conto che Miyako ti dava da lavorare,visto che la compagnia di computer era sua?E adesso dove andrai?Che lavoro farai!"

"Senti…è normale che Miyako mi abbia licenziato…dopotutto,le ho solo fatto una scenata perché l'ho scoperta con un certo Ken,mi pare normale che io mi sia arrabbiato un po',no? Fai tutto con la tua ragazza,progetti di sposarti,ci lavori insieme,e poi…e poi lei ti reputa troppo barboso,e s'innamora di un altro!NON E' LOGICO ARRABBIARSI?"  
Koushiro alzò la voce. Jyou era il suo migliore amico,ma a volte era proprio ottuso. Come faceva a non capire che Miyako l'aveva tradito,e lui non voleva vederla mai più? Perché le aveva dato l'anima…d'altra parte però capiva anche lei:lui parlava sempre di lavoro,lavoro,solo lavoro e computer…chi avrebbe mai voluto un tipo del genere?Jyou sospirò,ma gli diede ragione.

"Aspetta,Koushiro…tu ora sei disoccupato?"  
"Ma no!"

"Perché non metti degli annunci sul giornale?Sei un mago del computer,e c'è gente che invece è inguaiata. Potresti…dare tipo delle ripetizioni,ecco!"  
"Ma…"  
"A posto!Domani stesso vedrai il tuo nome sui giornali!"  
Jyou se ne andò di corsa,pensando a come avrebbe fatto Koushiro senza di lui.

Koushiro ci stava proprio pensando,ma avrebbe gradito meno intromissione nella sua vita. Dopotutto,era uno spirito solitario. I suoi veri genitori non li conosceva,la sua ragazza l'aveva scaricato,e il suo migliore amico aveva davvero pochissimo tatto. In fondo,non poteva andare peggio di così.

Fece ritorno a casa sua;almeno non viveva più con i genitori,né era mai andato a convivere con Miyako. Altrimenti in quel momento avrebbe dovuto ricorrere a un mucchio di avvocati e spendere un mucchio di soldi. Accese un po' lo stereo e il suo adorato computer. Jyou lo diceva sempre,se i computer fossero stati umani,lui avrebbe certo sposato uno di questi.

Peccato che non fosse così. Sospirò ancora una volta e controllò le notizie in Giappone. Un nuovo terremoto nell'isola di Kyushu,un nuovo fratricidio,un nuovo ritrovato miracoloso contro la vecchiaia,una top-model finita…niente di particolarmente incredibile. Andò anche cercando gli annunci di lavoro,ma il lavoro più 'normale' era quello di dog-sitter,e certo non era quello adatto a lui. Sbuffando,vide se gli era arrivata qualche nuova e-mail. Ma anche la posta elettronica era desolatamente vuota. Niente da fare…era solo,adesso. E anche se era un lupo solitario,mai quanto in quel momento avrebbe voluto avere qualcuno vicino.

Decise di aspettare Jyou e le telefonate che,sperava,gli sarebbero arrivate.

Se le altre mie ficcy erano nate dalla mente di una persona normale,bisogna che voi sappiate che non è lo stesso per questa fanfiction!Ma era da tempo che volevo scriverne una con protagonisti Mimi e Izzi…per chi stesse aspettando "Amore e Psiche",non vi preoccupate che sto scrivendo il nuovo capitolo!-  
HikariKanna


	2. Capitolo due

Olè…eccomi tornata!

Eh eh…mi diverto troppo a scrivere cose comiche(tant'è che sto scrivendo insieme ad una mia amica la parodia dei promessi sposi in versione cross-over!XD),e questa è assolutamente comica!

**Quanto può essere pericolosa una top-model?**(tanto,trattandosi di Mimi…)

"Oddio…e adesso che vuoi?"

"Ehi ragazzi,ma come siete poco gentili!Io,una vecchia amica,vi chiedo un favore e voi mi trattate così!"

"Mimi,l'ultima volta che ci hai chiesto un favore …"

"Ho rischiato di finire nel letto di un maniaco che risponde al nome di Michael!"  
Una ragazza castana di circa 25 anni rivolse uno sguardo indignato alla top-model,e con lei un giovane biondo.

"Takeru,Hikari…l'avevo fatto per vedere se Michael mi avrebbe tradito!"

"Vabbè,chiudiamo il discorso…"disse Takeru.

"Ma adesso che vuoi?"continuò.

"Ecco…il problema è sempre Michael…"  
Hikari roteò gli occhi schifata. "Io non farò mai più da aspirante top-model per vedere le _attenzioni_ di Michael verso le nuove oche!"

Mimi stralunò gli occhi. Quella ragazza a volte era un genio.

"HIKARI!Hai per caso delle testimonianze,foto,video,qualcosa che faccia vedere cosa voleva farti Michael?"

"Eh?"

"Mimi…cosa cavolo hai in mente!"Takeru era naturalmente sconvolto,che c'entrava sua moglie adesso?

"Semplice…voglio rovinare Michael…e ci riuscirò!Sapete,lui mi ha sbattuto fuori dal mondo dell'haute couture perché ero finita sui giornali scandalistici…"

"Eri finita sui giornali scandalistici?Mimi…"

"Eddai,Takeru,non farmi la predica!Tu e la tua mogliettina mi servirete,oh come mi servirete!"

Takeru guardò Hikari e si chiese perché mai una splendida luna di miele come la loro doveva essere rovinata da quella furia vivente di nome Mimi.

"Ma originariamente che cos'eri venuta a fare?"La ragazza bruna si strinse a suo marito.

"Ah,è vero!Me ne stavo per scordare!Ero venuta per chiedervi se sapete usare bene il computer!"

"Il computer?"Inutile,Takeru non riusciva a capirla.

"Sì…vorrei pubblicare delle foto,testimonianze,insomma tutto ciò di negativo possibile contro Michael…però io non so usare il computer;odio l'informatica!"

"Ehm…noi non possiamo esserti utili…vedi,io non usare il computer così bene da saper creare siti su cui pubblicare…e credo che neanche Hika lo saprebbe fare,giusto?"

"Infatti…però…io posso offrirti le mie testimonianze di quando…-sospirò sarcastica-ho voluto fare la top-model…"

"Hiki,lo faresti davvero!"Mimi abbracciò la sua amica…da come si erano messe le cose all'inizio,non pensava sarebbero stati disponibili sul serio.

"Aspetta Hikari…ma tu non conoscevi quella Miyako là che dirigeva un'azienda di computer?"

La giovane donna cercò di ricordare. "Ma certo!Ecco da chi puoi andare,Mimi-chan!"

"Ah….grazie,ragazzi!Mi date l'indirizzo di questa ragazza?"  
"Sicuro!"

Kari diede un fogliettino all'amica.

"Allora…tutto chiaro?Ti presenti a mio nome,e lei ti aiuterà…o farà lei stessa il sito su cui poi metterà immagini su immagini…oppure ti farà conoscere qualcuno che lo sappia fare…"  
"Kari…grazie davvero…e scusa per quella volta!Non dovevo mettere in imbarazzo una mia amica per…quello stronzo…"

"Acqua passata…e poi ho trovato qualcuno che non mi farà mai quello che ti ha fatto Michael…almeno spero…"-

"Ehi…osi pure dubitare di tuo marito!"

Mimi stava ridendo…come avrebbe voluto essere Kari…era sempre stata così fortunata…sapeva già quello che voleva fare e chi voleva dalla vita…

"AH!Un'ultima cosa,Hikari!Tu hai un po' d'esperienza in fotografia…potresti aiutarmi a scattare le fotografie?"

"Mmm…certo!"

"E tu,Takeru…potresti contattare le top-model fallite per colpa sua e scriverci qualche articolo!Sei sempre stato bravo a scrivere!"

"Ok…se ti aiuterà a ritornare modella…anzi,alla fine potremmo pure pubblicare le interviste su un giornale…"  
"Grazie,ragazzi…e mi raccomando,Hikari,quando sarò riuscita a ritornare ai miei livelli…fa in modo di aspettare un figlio da Tk!"

Mimi se ne uscì,lasciando i due abitanti della casa a ridere imbarazzati.

"Dunque…dov'è quel negozio di computer?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mmmmm…No,mi dispiace…al momento sono troppo impegnata,non posso farlo io…"

"Oh…cavoli,ci speravo proprio!"

Una donna,pareva coetanea di Mimi stessa, dai lunghi capelli lavanda reclinò il capo.

"Davvero…non posso aiutarla…"

"Niente…proprio niente?"La top-model era davvero delusa…e ora?

"Oh Ken!Mi scusi un attimo!"

"Certo,certo…"

Oddio,ma che era?Un'epidemia?Tutti fidanzati!TUTTI!Persino quella ragazza che non voleva aiutarla.

Miyako uscì fuori e abbracciò fortissimo il suo ragazzo.

"Ehi Miya…la sai l'ultima?Il povero Koushiro…"

"Non ne voglio parlare,amore!Mi dispiace un sacco averlo trattato così,ma non mi portava mai fuori…sempre computer,computer e comp…"

"?"

La giovane si voltò verso l'altra ragazza,quella che si era presentata a nome di Hikari…le serviva il computer,giusto?Le serviva _qualcuno_ che lo sapesse usare,vero?

"…Miya…"

Ma certo!Lei aveva appena licenziato Koushiro…forse lui era ancora disoccupato…

"MIYAKO!"

"Cosa c'è!"Si voltò spazientita verso il suo fidanzato.

"C'è che cerco di parlarti da un po'!Comunque…Koushiro adesso è disoccupato…lo sai che Jyou mi ha detto che adesso per mantenersi fa il dog-sitter,perché nessuno ha risposto agli annunci che ha scritto sul giornale?"

"Perfetto!"

Ken la guardò senza capire…davvero era contenta che il suo ex-fidanzato fosse costretto a fare il dog-sitter?

"Signorina!Ehi,dico a lei!"

Miyako entrò nel suo negozio,dove Mimi stava per combinare disastri in mezzo alle prese tripolari e ai computer con gli schermi al plasma.

"Per favore,non tocchi nulla!Abbiamo risolto il suo problema…"

"Davvero?"Mimi si girò con occhi pieni di sete di vendetta.

"Davvero.Posso assicurarle un professionista del mestiere. Adesso è pure disoccupato,e quindi potrà dedicarsi interamente a lei."

"Fantastico!La ringrazio!"

Mimi abbracciò la ragazza in segno di gratitudine. Miyako pensò che così avrebbe fatto la sua buona azione quotidiana e almeno non avrebbe avuto sulla coscienza i poveri cani che Koushiro doveva quotidianamente portare a passeggio. E naturalmente avrebbe aiutato Koushiro a ritornare nel mondo dell'informatica…senza contare che probabilmente quella top-model le avrebbe fatto pubblicità se fosse ritornata famosa.

Ken diede l'indirizzo di Izzi a Mimi,mentre Miyako già sognava di aprire filiali in tutta la terra.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

D-drinn(sempre la solita pessima imitazione di un campanello. nda)

Un'altra giornata da dimenticare per il povero Koushiro…nessuno in quei pochi giorni aveva risposto al suo annuncio,e persino Joe cominciava a perdere le speranze…

Izzi stava steso sul divano…non voleva alzarsi…quel chihuahua l'aveva distrutto!

Ma i campanelli raramente danno tregua,e fu costretto ad alzarsi.

"Ma chi cavolo è?Se siete il proprietario del chihuahua di stamattina,giuro che…"

Si zittì di colpo quando vide la top-model fallita qualche giorno fa davanti a sé. Che cosa poteva volere una come lei da uno come lui?

"Chiudi la bocca…non sei mica un baccalà!"

Certo si vedeva che era una top-model. Era decisamente arrogante…non lo conosceva neanche e già gli dava del tu.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?"

La ragazza entrò in casa,arricciò un po' il naso e cominciò a parlare.  
"Senti…"guardò il fogliettino "…Koushiro Izumi…io sono colei che ti farà riutilizzare il computer…e che non ti farà più pulire sterco di cane,a quanto ho sentito…tu in compenso,dovrai farmi un piccolissimo favore…"

"Cosa vuoi da me?"

La ragazza sorrise in modo ambiguo.

"Credo che per te…sarà un gioco da ragazzi…"

Koushiro sentì dei brividi lungo la schiena…quella ragazza era bellissima e provocante…ma doveva risponderle per le rime.

Le prese il mento. "Senti,tesoro…tu così non vai da nessuna parte…che cosa vuoi,dillo chiaramente!"

Lei sbuffò. "Uff,di solito funziona fare un po' la paperetta con gli uomini…ma pare che tu sia diverso…"

"Non ti sei nemmeno presentata."  
Lei gli porse la mano e lui gliela strinse.

"Mimi Takikawa."

"Koushiro Izumi.Piacere di conoscerti."

"Il piacere è tutto tuo. E adesso,vediamo di risolvere il mio problema…"

"Bene…in che cosa posso esserti utile,Mimi?"

Mimi lo guardò storto. Nessuno l'aveva trattata così…prenderla per il mento con mani che avevano avuto a che fare con cani pulciosi e…bleah,che schifo…meglio non pensarci,perché quel ragazzo le serviva tantissimo.

"Allora…hai letto la mia storia sui giornali?Ma sì,è ovvio,tutta la città sa di questa modella fallita!"Colpì con un pugno una pila di libri.

"Senti…sfogati pure quanto vuoi,ma non sui miei libri di computer!E comunque non l'ho letta bene la tua storia,ero troppo impegnato dalle mie vicissitudini personali…"

"Vicissitudini?Ma come parli?Sembri un libro stampato!"

Oddio…ma che aveva fatto di male lui per avere in casa una modella in crisi?Forse perché voleva prendere a calci quel Labrador l'altro giorno?

"Ehm…ad ogni modo,io ho bisogno di te…quindi vedi di essere gentile e disponibile…"

O forse era per i propositi omicidi contro quel mastino?

"Ma mi stai ascoltando?Io odio essere ignorata!"

No,era sicuramente per quello stramaledetto chihuahua.

"Odio i cani…"Sussurrò Izzi.

"Che hai detto?Stai parlando da solo?Ma lo sai che è il primo segnale di pazzia!"

Koushiro si passò una mano sulla fronte.

"Qui l'unica che ha segnali di pazzia sei tu!E se ti decidessi a parlare del tuo problema te ne sarei grato,che non ho tutto questo tempo per te!"

"Vediamo di andare d'accordo,ok?Tu servi a me,per poter lavorare di nuovo col computer…e io servo a te,anche se non so perché.Quindi…"Le porse un'altra volta la mano "comportiamoci da persone civili."

Lei accettò di stringergli la mano,pur pensando ai cani che aveva pulito con quelle mani…

"D'accordo…allora,adesso ascolta la mia storia…

Ho sempre voluto fare la modella,era il mio sogno di bambina…ed ero abbastanza carina per poterlo fare. Poi il destino mi aiutò…mi trasferii negli Stati Uniti a 12 anni, e lì conobbi Michael. Era uno dei miei migliori amici,e sognava di fare il manager. Crescendo,siamo entrati a contatto col mondo dello spettacolo,e ci siamo addirittura fidanzati…Ma…"

Abbassò la testa,ora veniva la parte più dolorosa.

"Ma…il successo dà alla testa,sai? Iniziò ad essere il manager di altre mille ragazze,alcune le lasciava perché inadatte, con altre probabilmente passava la notte,e io intanto ero la sua ragazza ufficiale…quella tutta sorrisi e moine che deve farti fare bella figura davanti ai fotografi…non ti dico i pianti…ma Michael era diventato influente,e se l'avessi lasciato sarei stata radiata per sempre…e poi mi mandò ad una festa da sola. Non era mai successo,di solito non si perdeva una festa. Eppure mi ci mandò,dicendomi che sarebbe servita ad aumentare il mio prestigio…come no…"  
"Aspetta…il resto lo so…sei finita sui giornali perché a quella festa si faceva uso di alcool e stupefacenti e…"

"E sono finita in tribunale…e ho rovinato la reputazione di Michael…e adesso,vedi dove sono?A chiedere aiuto ad una persona che non conosco!"

La ragazza era in preda ai singhiozzi e a Koushiro parve, per la prima volta da quando era entrata in casa sua,fragile.

"Oddio…io non devo avere questa reazione…non devo piangere per lui…"  
"Non ti preoccupare…ma io che cosa dovrei fare?"

"Io voglio rovinare Michael…voglio fargli capire quant'è doloroso essere sbattuti fuori…e quindi la mia migliore amica mi ha consigliato questo…perché non creare un sito Internet su cui pubblicare dichiarazioni di modelle fallite a causa sua,foto che facciano capire che è un depravato,specie con le nuove arrivate;insomma,cose che lo rovinino,capisci? Ho già degli amici pronti ad occuparsene:Sora,la mia migliore amica,lavora come stilista e potrebbe fornire particolari interessanti…Hikari farà delle fotografie e Takeru si occuperà di scrivere ciò che hanno da dire alcune modelle fallite…tu…dovresti creare e aggiornare questo sito internet…ti prego…"

"Non c'è bisogno di piangere per uno che ti ha rovinata così!Sei una bella ragazza,sai quanti uomini troverai ancora!"

Mimi arrossì vistosamente,conosceva quel ragazzo da poche ore e già le faceva complimenti?

Persino Izzi era rimasto stupito di sé stesso,complimenti così li aveva fatti raramente anche a Miyako…

"Ehm…allora,ci stai?"

"Certo…"

"Poi sui soldi che ti spettano,decideremo."  
"Ok."

"Un'ultima cosa…potresti darmi anche qualche dritta su come utilizzare il computer?"  
"Ok…a che punto sei col computer?Sai usare Word,PowerPoint,Excel?"

"E che cosa sarebbero?"

"Qui mi tocca cominciare dall'ABC…vieni con me,dai!Iniziamo oggi!"

"Ma sei sicuro?In fondo possiamo pure iniziare domani…oggi non ti ho rotto abbastanza?"

"No…e poi non ti preoccupare,passerei giorni al computer!"

Izzi prese una sedia anche per Mimi,e insieme si sedettero davanti ad un tavolino con sopra un computer fisso.

"Allora…vedi questo tasto?È per accendere."

"Fin qui ci sono…"  
"E grazie!Fin lì ci arrivavo anch'io a due anni!"  
"Eddai!Non prendermi in giro…io sto proprio negata!"

Ridevano entrambi,e chissà da quanto tempo non lo facevano con gioia…per gli stessi motivi,era stata negata loro la felicità.

Bene…ho scritto questo capitolo di getto,mi piace troppo questa storia…ho sempre immaginato Mimi modella,voi no?


	3. Capitolo tre

Quanto può essere pericolosa una top-model?

"No,non ho capito…"

"È semplicissimo!Per scrivere qualunque cosa,basta cliccare qui sul simbolo che reca la w. E poi si apre il documento vuoto."  
"E questi **G,**_C,_S?"

"G serve per il **grassetto**,C per il _corsivo_,S per sottolineare."

"Ah…scusa,ma per oggi è già abbastanza saper accendere e spegnere."

"Promettimi una cosa,modella…"Un giovane dai capelli rossi si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi,strofinandoseli.

"Che cosa?"

"Che non comprerai mai un computer in vita tua."

Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani lo guardò allibita.

"Non mi interessa comprare un computer al momento!Non ho abbastanza soldi!Anzi,credo che dovrò vivere per un po' dai miei genitori."  
Koushiro nel frattempo si era placidamente appisolato sulla tastiera. Mimi sorrise;possibile che riuscisse persino ad addormentarsi sul computer?E non era neanche sera inoltrata… Guardandolo,si rese conto che lei gli aveva raccontato una parte della sua vita,mentre lei…non sapeva nulla di lui. Ma in fondo gli sarebbe servito solo per rovinare Michael.

Se ne andò in punta di piedi per non disturbare,e andò da Sora.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Quindi qualcuno l'hai trovato,alla fine?"

"Sì,Sora…meno male!"

Sora versò un po' di tè nella tazza di Mimi. Yamato,suo marito,si trovava al lavoro;pareva dovesse testare una nuova tuta d'astronauta.

"Grazie,Sora…"

"E com'è?"

Mimi ci pensò un po' su…l'aggettivo giusto per definire Koushiro Izumi era…

"Strano…insomma,vive di computer!Ma è presto per parlare."

"In effetti…Ad ogni modo,Mimi,oggi ho parlato con alcune ex-modelle…ce n'è una,Yumiko Hoshi,che sarebbe disponibile a lasciarti alcune dichiarazioni…"

"Bene!Allora dovrò parlare con Hikari e Takeru.Grazie mille!"  
Sora sorrise. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederla ritornare a sfilare. Mimi era fatta così;era profonda e superficiale allo stesso tempo…ma era comunque la sua migliore amica!  
"Di nulla…Mimi…ma tu sei davvero convinta di voler ritornare in questo mondo?"

Lo sguardo di Mimi si fece serio.

"Sì. E voglio che Michael ne sia fuori."

Subito dopo,cambiò espressione. "Adesso vado a trovare i due novelli sposi. Mi dai il numero di quella Yumiko?"

"Certo."

"D'ora in poi,sarò piena di numeri, indirizzi, inseguimenti, foto…sembrerò una spia!"

"Eh,già…"

Le due donne scoppiarono in una risata fragorosa.

"Ehi…cos'è tutta questa ilarità?"

"Ciao amore…pfff…scusa,ma…"  
"Ciao Mimi…"

"Yamato…Bè,ora vi lascio soli!Grazie Sora!"

Per poco Mimi non fece cadere la nuova tuta di Yamato,suscitando così le sue furie. Tant'è che Mimi si chiedeva come cavolo avesse fatto Sora a sposare una persona così "pesante"!(ma Yamato-kun non è pesante!ççndautrice)(Lo dici te!NdMimi)(Ma lo sai che in alcune ficcy ti mettono insieme a lui?ndme)

(non rispondi,eh,Mimi?ndsempreme)(Parlerò solo in presenza del mio avvocato!èéNdMimi)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"No,eh!Rispondetemi!"

Mimi batté con forza le dita sulla porta. Perché quei due non rispondevano!

Guardò l'orologio;normale che non rispondessero!Era sera…e certo quei due non stavano guardando la tv…

Sconsolata,si lasciò cadere sul pianerottolo e prese una sigaretta.

"Signorina…non si può fumare qui."

"Lo so,lo so…è che non so che altro fare. I miei amici sono occupati, non possono pensare sempre ai miei problemi!Almeno la nicotina aspetta solo di essere consumata…"

Il portiere,un uomo sulla cinquantina,la osservò bene.

"E i suoi genitori?La vorrebbero qui,secondo lei?"Chiese con prudenza;non gli andava di passare la sera con una pazza.

"Tsk…adesso vivo da loro,e figurarsi se vogliono che io fumi!E poi,sarebbero più contenti se io sparissi…"  
"Fidanzato?"

"Fidanzata!Solo quell'argomento mi mancava!"Mimi urlò,mentre tutta la cenere si spargeva per terra.

"S-signorina…si calmi…"

"No che non mi calmo!Se sto in queste condizioni,è per colpa sua!"

"Se non si calma,mi vedrò costretto a chiamare la polizia!"

"E LA CHIAMI PURE,TANTO…!"

"MIMI!Ma cosa cavolo…?"

"Takeru!"

Dalla porta su cui era appoggiata Mimi,uscì una testa bionda,alquanto scarmigliata.

"Signor Takaishi…"  
"Non ti preoccupare,Hiro…la signorina è con me."

Il portiere tirò un sospiro di sollievo e mise giù la cornetta. Quello era sempre stato un palazzo tranquillo,e adesso arrivava quell'isterica!

Mimi,ancora un po' scomposta,entrò in casa Takaishi.

"Mimi…"

Hikari l'abbracciò. Evidentemente aveva sentito tutto. Che vergogna…a quali livelli si era abbassata…

"Ma cos'è successo?"  
"Takeru…ci penso io…"

Il biondino tornò nella sua stanza,mentre Hikari tentava di parlare con Mimi.

"S-scusami…vi avrò disturbati…"  
"Non preoccuparti…io e Takeru avremo altre occasioni di stare insieme!"

La brunetta le porse un fazzoletto,e Mimi accettò volentieri.

"Non so cosa mi è preso…basta che uno mi faccia qualche domanda e vedi…"

"Comune…ci vuole ancora un po' perché tu riesca a superare questo trauma…"

"Io non ho nessun trauma!Michael mi ha lasciata,sono senza lavoro,ma non ho alcun trauma!"  
La castana alzò le sopracciglia,scettica.

"E allora come mai quella reazione?"  
La ventisettenne sospirò. Aveva gli occhi arrossati.

"E va bene,sono un po' esaurita…"

"Andrà tutto bene…vuoi restare qui a dormire?"

Mimi rifiutò con un gesto deciso.

"No. Ho già disturbato abbastanza. Andrò dai miei…"  
"Come vuoi."

Hikari accompagnò Mimi alla porta.

"Aspetta,Mimi!Hai dimenticato questo foglietto!"

"Cos'è?" _Koushiro Izumi…_

"Ah,l'indirizzo di Koushiro…"

"Chi?"

"Te lo spiego la prossima volta…comunque presto mi servirete tu e Takeru perché devo andare da una ex-top model a raccogliere informazioni."  
"Ok. Quando?"

"Non so,prima mi devo mettere in contatto con lei."  
Le due si salutarono.

Mimi era per strada. Non sapeva dove andare…

_Koushiro Izumi…_quel nome le rimbalzava nella mente…no . Lo conosceva da poche ore. Improvvisamente si sentì triste e sola come mai in vita sua.

Decise di tornare a casa. L'indomani avrebbe telefonato a quella Yumiko.

Voleva tornare sulla ribalta…ma dov'era finita la Mimi positiva e bellissima che tutti conoscevano?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Benissimo!Allora a domani,al posto concordato. Grazie mille,signorina!"

Mimi chiuse la chiamata e si stese soddisfatta sul divano. L'indomani avrebbe potuto finalmente creare quel sito! Con Koushiro,naturalmente…perché lei avrebbe mandato in tilt tutto!

"Su,Mimi,spostati!"

"Va bene,mamma…"

"Perché non cerchi lavoro,tesoro?Sono parecchi giorni che stai qui a vegetare…"

"Mamma…l'unica cosa che so fare è la modella."

"Sì,bel mestiere…"

"Ma'!Non ti permetto di giudicare le mie scelte!"  
Mimi si alzò arrabbiata,prese un soprabito e corse fuori. L'ultima cosa che voleva era discutere in famiglia…Perché tutti avevano qualcosa da ridire sul fatto di essere modella?

Inconsciamente arrivò davanti il palazzo in cui c'era l'appartamento di Koushiro.

"Forse a quest' ora starà dormendo…"

Fece per andarsene,quando un meccanismo interno nel suo cervello le disse di andare. Non aveva nulla da perdere. Doveva ritrovare un po' della sua spavalderia. E quel computer-dipendente timido era un ottimo mezzo per scaricare i nervi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Su,Izzi,muoversi!Scattare!Un-due,un-due!"

"Joe…ma ti rendi conto che è mattina presto?"  
"Chi dorme non piglia pesci,pigrone!Alzati!"

"Maledetto il giorno in cui ti ho dato una copia delle mie chiavi di casa…"

"Ma oggi non devi portare a spasso nessun chihuahua?"

Il giovane medico rise con gusto.

"Ma come sei divertente…No,mi sono licenziato."  
"E come speri di campare?Di file?"  
"No. Si dà il caso che io abbia trovato un lavoro prettamente nel mio campo,e che…"

Il campanello suonò.

"E adesso chi è?"bofonchiò Izzi,strascinando i piedi. Non aveva una faccia granché sveglia.

"No,aspetta,amico…sei impresentabile,vado io."

Jyou aprì la porta,ma mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere una ragazza del genere.

"Mi scusi…ho sbagliato appartamento…"

"Se cerca avventure,no no…"

Sorrise,mandandosi indietro i capelli.

"Ma credo che lei stia cercando Koushiro…"

"Sì."Mimi apparve sollevata…che voleva quell'uomo?Oo

"Un attimo che glielo chiamo. KOUSHIRO!"

"Arrivo!"Izzi si era aggiustato un po' nel frattempo,avendo intuito di chi si trattava.

"Ad ogni modo,io sono Jyou Kido,e ogni tanto vengo a trovare Koushiro…spero di ritrovare anche lei."

"Ehm…Mimi Takikawa."

Ma chi era quello!  
Joe diede un'ultima occhiata alla ragazza,e salutò l'amico chiamandolo affettuosamente "chihuahua".

"Ciao,modella!"

"C-ciao…io pensavo che vivessi da solo…e invece quell'uomo ha detto che ogni tanto viene a trovarti…"

"Oh,lui è…"

"Non ti preoccupare,ho capito tutto!Non c'è bisogno di essere imbarazzati!"  
Ma che aveva capito?Izzi però non si pose molte domande.

"Ehm…come mai qui?"

"Devi creare il sito internet,no?Domani avrò la testimonianza di una ragazza,e mi serve già creato."

Izzi sbadigliò.

"Scusa,ma devi aspettare un attimo…il tempo di lavarmi…"

"Oh,certo!"

"Siediti qui."Le indicò il divano,e lei non oppose resistenza.

Mentre Izzi era in bagno,Mimi prese alcune fotografie dal tavolo. C'erano Izzi e quel ragazzo dai capelli blu di prima,Jyou,abbracciati. Erano entrambi parecchio strani…

Dunque Izzi era…gay!

"Mimi…che stai vedendo?"

"Ehm...niente!"

"Come lo vuoi chiamare il sito?"

" ?"(naturalmente non esiste!io non li so creare i siti internet!XD)

"Ah,direttamente!"

"Mmm...oppure (vedere sopra)...che ne dici?"

"Direi che è meglio il secondo..."

Ora che ci penso,l'ispirazione di questa storia mi è venuta dal "fallimento"di Kate Moss…io non ne sono una fan,ma stranamente ne è venuta fuori questa ficcy! Che diventa sempre più imprevedibile…chissà cosa accadrà alla fine!Neanch'io lo so!XD

Ma questo è un capitolo stupido e stranamente un po' più serio degli altri,serve da preludio al prossimo in cui i nostri eroi iniziano a cercare materiale…

Ciao ciao!  
HikariKanna


End file.
